The invention relates to an electronic calculation/memorandum apparatus and, more particularly, to a portable type electronic calculation/memorandum apparatus of the type in which the various information desired to be memorized, particularly numerical data, are stored together with the index data associated therewith, inputting of specified index data into the apparatus enables the numerical data associated with the specified data inputted to be retrieved, and the calculation of numerical data may be performed.
By convention, it is common practice to use pocketbooks, scratch pads or the like for memorizing the necessary numerical data such as, phone numbers, numbers of credit cards, the number of a driving license, the date of birth, addresses, and train time tables. For memorizing the desired numerical data, one must write them on a recording medium such as a pocketbook by a writing means, for example, a pencile, a ball-point pen or the like. When written information is erronous or must be rewritten for some reason, it must be erased by an eraser or, if the erasing is impossible, it must be newly written in another space. Additionally, when desiring specified numerical data, one must carefully cast an eye over his pocketbook, for example, including a great amount of information. Therefore, it takes a long information searching time and possibly suffers from frequent errors. Accordingly, the conventional information memorizing means is inconvenient and insufficient.